User talk:Ebon Shadowshot
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :EightyOne (talk) 20:37, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Don't you think thats a little extreme banned permanty because of inserting nonsense into pages. couldn't i have been giving a warning? --Gruntijackal 14:47, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Nope. In fact the admins on halopedia advise me for banning you. Since your banned was for the same reason in their wikia.--Jack Black 15:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Whats next, i get banned from every other pedia? i was right what i wrote on a diffrent wikia. so long gearspedia Gruntijackal 15:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Take care.--Jack Black 15:57, 7 April 2009 (UTC) What happened, I thought I was banned forever?? I guess it's a good thing. Confused Face :+ You where banned for a month only and you made an edit on April 30th.--Jack Black 19:17, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, Ok. I thought it was forever because no date appeared. --Gruntijackal 20:31, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Your edits to the Gears of War article Hi Gruntijackal, I just wanted to explain to you why I reverted you edits to the Gears of War article. I assume from your username that you are at least familiar with Halopedia. Although they do on Halopedia, here on Gearspedia we don't really add trivia like that to articles. I'm not saying that the Halopedia is wrong, its just not what we do here. This isn't anything against you or anything, and I hope you continue to edit, I just wanted to explain why I removed your edits. Thanks, and I hope everythings OK, --EightyOne (talk) 19:46, 26 May 2009 (UTC). Good Job On the new article, thats the first new article we had that is not made by me or 81. Congrats.--Jack Black 14:13, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :okay just two things. Make it like all the other location pages and tow the reason why i deleted the unknown carmine page since we deleted it 3 times already for lack of info.--Jack Black 15:22, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Please placed categories on your new pages.--Jack Black 15:26, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Gamer Icons go only on character pages.--Jack Black 15:43, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Quote articles Hi Gruntijackal. I know you are trying to be helpful by creating quote articles, but it was decided a while ago that we weren't going to have them, just impoetant quotes on the relevent pages. I'll try and find the conversation about the decision to show you. Thanks, and sorry, --EightyOne (talk) 11:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :The discussion:Forum:Quote Wars/Edit Wars. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 11:05, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Official Gearspedia rules --Jack Black 18:29, 8 June 2009 (UTC)